


Killing Them With Kindness

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Laughter, Light BDSM, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), No Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sweet, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: There's nothing that riles Draco up more than a bunch of rowdy reporters waiting for him in the Ministry Atrium. Luckily, Harry has the antidote.





	Killing Them With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really a challenge but thinking that it was, makes me feel better and hey, whatever helps me sleep at night, right? I got the inspiration for this from the below phrase and an absolutely hilarious conversation in our Drarry group. Breakfast was so much fun. **D** , thank you for supplying the inspiration (this one is for you!) and **S** , cheers for kicking off the chat (and your public declaration of love for my writing! <3), you two rock!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/47493679932/in/dateposted-public/)  
>    
> 
> 
> I think we can all agree that Draco would absolutely say this to Harry, right? 

Harry could feel Draco’s tension radiate off him in waves as he slowly approached him from behind, having Apparated straight into the Ministry, rather than Floo’ed in like Draco. His magic was thrumming, wild and alive. Draco’s carefully constructed cold mask of indifference had all but melted away. He stood with his fists clenched at his sides, glaring at the pack of hungry reporters on the other side of the Ministry’s Atrium.

They hadn’t spotted him yet, but it wouldn’t take much longer until they did and Harry was loathe to find out what would happen if they pounced on him now, throwing an avalanche of questions and blame at him. No, Harry most definitely needed to get to Draco first and he did.

He sneaked his arm around Draco’s lithe waist, pulled him flush against his body and when Draco, despite the familiarity of the touch, protested and wriggled, fruitlessly trying to escape his iron grip, Harry simply pressed his lips to Draco’s ear.

“Be still,” he said, his voice firm and unwavering, fiercely dominant.

Draco went rigid in his arms, then growled and clutched at his forearm to attempt to free himself.

“I’m going to count to three, if you don’t stop this nonsense, you’ll be in so much trouble later, darling,” Harry warned, entirely unperturbed by Draco’s feistiness.

It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, in fact, it really wasn’t anything new but something about Draco he truly loved and appreciated; it was a breath of fresh air, the glue that held them together.

But he also knew all of Draco’s weaknesses and how to exploit them in exactly the right way. He knew because Draco wanted him to know. He wanted Harry to be in charge and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the responsibility that came with it.

The thrill, the excitement, the gift of Draco’s surrender, it was precious and wonderful and exhilarating. He’d never wanted to be in charge before, had never been one for making decisions, but Draco had changed that a long, long time ago. With him it was easy.

“One.”

Draco lashed out at him with a swell of colourful obscenities that would’ve made even the Minister for Magic blush. Harry merely smirked. He was rather glad that Draco couldn’t see his face, lest he decided to use his momentary lapse in control to his own advantage, however, it only took him a moment to put himself back together and pushing Draco between two of the Atrium’s multi-purpose magical fireplaces, he spun him around and roughly shoved him against the cold tiled wall.

“What a filthy mouth, I should take you home and wash it out with soap, every inch and every corner of it.”

“ _Bite me_ , Potter. You’re not my father.”

“Too right I’m not, I’m so much more than that. You, however, are just a _brat_.”

Harry snarled and capturing Draco’s wrists, he forced them behind Draco’s back and pulled them into a very uncomfortable position, then trapped Draco between the wall and his body. The position gave him a slight height advantage and staring down at Draco, he held his gaze.

“Don’t make me say two. And if I have to say three, you won’t be sitting down for the next week, are we clear? Have I made myself understood?”

Harry hissed the words and a flicker of fear appeared in Draco’s bright grey orbs and lingered. A few seconds passed, then Draco suddenly went slack and nodded meekly.

“Yes, Mr Potter.”

“I see, you finally found your manners, well isn’t that delightful. Amazing what the thread of a cane does to your bratty disposition.”

Harry smiled. When angry, Draco loved to spit out his last name, like it was a deadly poison. When he was being sassy, he loved to drawl it, along with straightening up and looking all superior and aristocratic.

But when he had to add _Mr_ and say it respectfully and without being cheeky about it, Harry always went a little weak at the knees.

Despite all the power, Draco allowed him to have, Harry too had his weaknesses and Draco’s quiet surrender and his submissive tone, whenever he used _that_ title, the one that allowed no transgressions and demanded respect and obedience, were two of them.

“Not the cane, please, Harry,” Draco whispered. The fear in his eyes intensified and Harry let go of one of his wrists and caressed his cheek instead.

“Behave accordingly and I won’t have to, my love, you know that.”

He deliberately softened his voice to a dulcet soothing murmur and Draco tilted his head and leant into the touch. His eyelids fluttered and a soft, content smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. He was still tense and his magic thrummed but he’d clearly lost his will to be bratty and fight Harry on his quest to make him feel better and take care of him.

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry teased.

“Yes, Harry, yes, I do.”

Draco’s eyelids fluttered some more and for a moment, Harry watched him struggle to keep them open. Eventually, he made the decision for Draco and letting go of his other wrist, he covered his eyes with his hand and wandlessly cast a Silencing Charm around them. The noise of the Ministry died down immediately and it was just the two of them. Draco tensed and Harry cast another spell, one that firmly discouraged people from lingering too close to the little dark corner he’d shoved Draco into.

“Relax, it’s just the two of us,” Harry assured and a minute or so later, he removed his hand from Draco’s eyes.

Draco dutifully kept his eyes closed and didn’t move an inch. He didn’t shuffle, he didn’t struggle and he didn’t wriggle. He stood perfectly still, his cheek resting against the palm of Harry’s hand and his hands behind his back. He breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, in and out and Harry allowed him that one important moment, the one that helped Draco to centre himself.

It didn’t take long.

Draco was truly excellent at preparing himself for something that he wanted, something that he needed.

“Aren’t you tired of making such an effort to be a brat? Why so angry all the time, my love? What’s to gain?” Harry asked.

Draco blinked and slowly opened his eyes.

“I— They are vicious vultures; it riles me up.”

“And what did I tell you?” Harry prompted.

Draco sighed and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

Harry smiled. He pressed his thumb to Draco’s lips and ruined the expression of petulant annoyance quite effectively, though he couldn’t deny that Draco looked extremely attractive when he pushed his bottom lip forward and acted like a spoiled teenage brat rather than the nearly twenty-eight-year-old man that he was.

“This works better when you’re begging me for your release, not when you’re trying to get out of answering a question.”

Draco answered his gentle reprimand with a low whine. He batted his eyelashes sweetly.

Harry shook his head.

“That won’t work either. Be a good boy now,” he chuckled.

He half expected Draco to resolve to sass but he didn’t. Instead, he sighed softly and surrendered a little more of himself.

“You said to kill them with kindness.”

“Ah, yes, I did say that, didn’t I? Many times, I think. And why aren’t you listening to my advice? I thought we’d already established that I tend to be right about those things.”

Draco grumbled and muttered something entirely incomprehensible.

Harry clicked his tongue in mild annoyance at Draco’s insolent insistence to draw things out unnecessarily. Given their current location there wasn’t much he could do about it though.

“Tsk. I can’t understand any of that.”

A dramatic sigh followed – Draco was a truly brilliant actor when he wanted to be – and Harry couldn’t decide whether to capture Draco’s lips in a fierce and possessive kiss that was bound to leave him with swollen, and possibly also bruised, lips or promise him a nice spanking that would leave his arse red and raw. Since Draco was bound to enjoy either one far too much, Harry settled for a stern menacing look that had the desired effect. Draco’s tongue loosened and he spoke.

“Killing them with kindness takes too bloody long. I’m a Slytherin, for Salazar’s sake, we don’t play nice!”

Harry tried to remain composed, he really tried, but he couldn’t. Laughter bubbled up into this throat and burst out of him before he had any hope of stopping it. His cool calmness dissipated and he gave in to the desire to crack up and before long he doubled over laughing as tears fell from his eyes and his sides began to split.

Draco’s incredulous expression repeatedly set him off.

“You’re mad, Harry Potter,” he said.

Harry forced himself to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. His cheeks were sore and he wanted to continue laughing but he somehow managed to rein himself in and sober up.

“Yeah, Draco Malfoy, I am, mad about you,” he said.

He lunged forward and pounced on Draco, covering his mouth with his own and kissing him like he wasn’t ever going to get another chance to do so. Draco moaned into the kiss, melted against him and Harry felt his arms sneak around his waist. Ordinarily, Draco didn’t have permission to move his hands out from behind his back without permission but Harry overlooked the transgression in favour of deepening the kiss and claiming every inch of Draco’s mouth.

When they pulled away, they were both breathless and Draco looked at him with a ferocity, Harry hardly ever saw in those silvery grey eyes. It made his blood run south and he suddenly wanted to do a whole lot of unspeakable things to Draco but they’d come to the Ministry for a reason and had to take care of business first before they could indulge in a whole lot of kinky fun.

“Do it anyway, Draco,” Harry whispered huskily. “Kill them with kindness, show them a side of you they’ve never seen before and I promise you I’ll take you apart tonight. I’ll make it so good; you’ll thank me for days.”

He pulled away a little and watched as Draco’s eyes widened and his lips quivered. He stared, inhaled sharply, and nodded ever so subtly.

“Yes, Mr Potter,” he breathed.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry praised and ran his fingers through Draco’s soft silken hair. He fixed a loose strand and gently tugged it behind his ear.

They shared another kiss, though this one was soft and gentle and sweet and full of the unspoken promise of what was to come later.


End file.
